


Crossover

by Ffordesoon



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Gen, One-Shot, Short, Silly, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffordesoon/pseuds/Ffordesoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably the closest thing to a crossover I will ever post. Short, drabble-y thing I wrote a while back that I still quite like. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover

Kim wants something. Shego's too tired to care what, and tells her so.

Kim pouts. Shego makes the mistake of looking at Kim while she's pouting.

This is what happens in Shego's head:

She's flying at a high velocity, her hair whipping around in the wind. This being her head, her eyes remain perfectly moist, and the aforementioned hair only trails behind her and doesn't get in her face or weight her down at all. She's straddling something, presumably the thing that's flying very fast. She looks down.

"Hm."

She appears to be riding some sort of flying blue... thing. Looking over her shoulder, she finds that the thing is trailing a rainbow behind it. And it has short, rainbow-colored hair, and wings, and its colors are oddly flat, like a cel of animation. "Well, that's... odd. Why am I riding a gay pride float?" she asks out loud, because you can only say things out loud inside your own head.

"Hey!" says the thing between her legs, and it glances back at her. The thing has surprisingly human features. "I am _not_ a gay pride float, lady! I'm Rainbow Dash, thank you very much, I'm the kick-buttingest pony in Ponyville, and I'm doing a guest appearance inside your head." Then, grinning smugly, this "Rainbow Dash" says, "So there."

"Wait," says Shego (who would be thinking it, but for that weird out-loud rule that she has to follow), "Aren't you that character on that show Kasy watches? 'My Little Pony: The Magic Of Friends', something like that?"

Rainbow nods. "Heck yeah! The fastest flier in Cloudsdale, that's me! And it's 'Friendship is Magic', get it right!"

"And why are you in my head?"

As if to answer her, Rainbow swoops down into what appears to be some sort of forest. There's a brick wall in the distance, and it's rapidly approaching. "Oh, nothing much," says Rainbow, "just acting as a convenient visual representation of what happens to your will when your wife pouts at you." She shrugs. "It's a living."

Looking ahead, Shego notes that there's something written on the brick wall, and she's somehow able to read and comprehend it clearly in the split-second before Rainbow demolishes it with pure momentum. In big black capital letters, it says "YOUR WILL", and in slightly smaller type that appears to have been added later, it reads "(Slated For Demolition)". They explode through the wall, and Shego is jolted back to reality, and she says, "Okay, okay, Jesus Christ, just stop with the pouting already!"

Kim smiles. Works every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everybody!
> 
> Not much to say about this one that ain't already in the summary, except that it was a response to a challenge posted by Rampant at the KP Slash Haven.
> 
> Why post such a short thing? The reason is twofold: 1) I always liked this piece, and 2) because I want you all to know I'm still alive and writing fanfic, including POTH.
> 
> So there you go. Leave a review, if you don't mind.
> 
> Got me a Valentine's Day story in the works, so I'll see all y'all in a couple weeks with a new story entitled "Faith". Look for it.
> 
> Cheers! :D


End file.
